


Let Me Feel You

by ensign_amy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Psychic Abilities, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensign_amy/pseuds/ensign_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is new to sex and is learning to apply creativity - Anna is okay with it, but at the same time, she has her reserves. It's up to him to change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a SPN het exchange forever ago.

It isn’t that Anna never thought Castiel to be creative. It’s always been one of his best features – he has the kind of creativity that compels him to cut the banishing sigil into himself or to make a holy oil Molotov cocktail, but this is surprising, even for her.

“Is this…all right?”

Anna doesn’t know. She doesn’t really think Cas will hurt her. That’s one thing he’s never done or will ever do, but the sensation of being held down still makes her nervous. Especially after what was done to her in Heaven.

She tugs against her invisible bonds, still lying flat on the motel room mattress. She’s stilly fully clothed and her hands are resting comfortably at the sides of her head.

“I guess so,” she replies softly.

It isn’t that she doesn’t want him. She’s wanted, she’s taken, she’s given him something to obsess over. Anna doesn’t know how she feels about that. Relieving him of his virginity has suddenly turned into meeting after meeting, sex game after sex game. She suspects he has plans to mark her as his mate, find some way to make it exclusive. Anna’s even less certain about that since she doesn’t think Cas is ready for that sort of thing.

Nor does she know if she can commit herself to him.

So instead, she tries to focus on the fact that he’s leaning over her, bending his head to press a chaste, soft kiss to her lips before holding a hand over her chest. The buttons of her blouse begin to undo themselves. Anna has no need for breath, but hers quickens out of habit anyway. Nervous excitement sends a bright flush through her being as her chest is exposed.

“I enjoy fucking you, “ Castiel deadpans, staring down at her as if he’s trying to solve a maths equation. “The sounds you make, the way your body feels when it climaxes. I wish to see how many times I can make you do that. The point is not to touch.”

Anna gets the feeling he’s been inspired by Dean’s taste in porn again and she struggles just a little more, knowing what Cas will do to her if she does. He’s very possessive with her, and more dominant than he realizes. And for some reason that makes Anna’s centre throb.

He pulls back farther and sits back on his heels, straddling her. He’s still fully clothed as well; his tie and trench are still firmly in place as he flexes his fingers and her coat pushes itself open farther. He eyes her breasts hungrily.

Anna gives him a sly half-smile. “I think they could use a little attention,” she says, eyes sparkling with mischief.

He nods and a surprised squeak escapes her as her bra is telekinetically tugged down, both exposing her and pushing them together. Her nipples are already hard with anticipation and she’s already missing the feeling of his kisses on her skin, the way he’s learned to start behind her jaw and nibble his way down until he takes the hardened peaks in his mouth.

Castiel does no such thing. Instead, he tilts his head to the side and rubs his thumb and forefinger together and Anna arches instantly, feeling the invisible, but gentle tug and twist on her left nipple. “They are incredibly sensitive,” he points out.

Why Cas always has to state the obvious, Anna will never know. Sometimes it annoys her a little, but she never says that since Cas doesn’t know any better. Or does he? These days it’s hard to tell how badly she’s corrupted him.

Anna’s core throbs again as the sensation of having both her nipples sucked at once is imposed on her. She doesn’t know how he’s doing it or when he found the time to experiment with his Grace like this, but she knows he’s definitely misusing it. Either way, her cunt doesn’t care and she feels the liquid heat rush through her, beginning to soak her knickers.

“Not as sensitive as other parts of me,” she pants.

She wants to rock her hips up to give him a hint of some kind, but she can’t move. She has to wait for him and as she is now, her thighs are pressed together. Yet she can’t find any friction from them either.

A flick of his wrist and her bra tears itself off, leaving Anna to squeak in surprise. She’s used to him tearing her clothes off by now, but the shock is always still there – her sweet, naïve Castiel is suddenly dark-eyed and lustful. That shouldn’t turn her on as much as it does.

“Perhaps not,” he replies, leaning forward.

He still doesn’t touch her. His lips hover over the straining peaks and his tie drags over her belly, tickling her, but there’s nothing she can do to move away from it or arch towards him for attention. She’s completely at his mercy.

“But there is a certain sound you make when conditions are just so.”

His eyes flick towards hers and she moans instantly, high and breathy. It feels as if he’s just scraped his teeth lightly across her nipple and he’s done little more than tease her. Still, he continues speaking.

“However, that is nothing compared to the sound you make when orally stimulated.”

As if tied by strings, Anna’s legs suddenly pull themselves apart and the button of her jeans pops itself. The sound that escapes Anna could either be one of shock or delight, and truthfully, she wonders if it can’t be both. It already feels as if he’s touching her, teasing his fingers up and down her slit through her knickers as her jeans slowly peel themselves down her legs.

She can feel just how wet she is. She’s aching for him to touch her – to really touch her, but all Cas does is stare. As if he’s deciphering a sigil and her centre throbs in time with her pulse. Anna finds she isn’t entirely restrained and her hips tilt up towards him expectantly. “I like it when you orally stimulate me,” she says sweetly, a warmth in her eyes.

It isn’t that she doesn’t love him. Anna’s always loved him, but how deeply is a question. Anna knows she can be selfish sometimes and Castiel doesn’t understand such a quality. Everyone he puts first always seems to come second and that makes her heart ache a little for him. He deserves someone who can love him the way he needs.

Without warning he gives a slight turn of his wrist and she’s moaning, eyes rolling into the back of her head. It feels like someone’s licked her, still through the fabric of her knickers and it sends a fresh pulse of heat to soak her through.

“Cas!” she cries out softly, rocking up and trying to get him to take the hint.

“Did you bring what I requested?”

Anna knows what he means and she blushes furiously. How he even knows about this has to be Dean’s fault for either leaving the television on or the laptop open. She knows how curious Castiel is about porn now and it has to be giving him some of the wrong ideas. However, as far as this goes, she’s willing to try it.

“M-My left coat pocket,” she pants, biting her lip.

Her favourite toy has always been a simple one. It’s wide, hot pink, and ribbed, and he examines it analytically when he pulls it from her pocket. The sight of him holding it, not know what he plans to do with it makes her nervous as much as it makes her wet.

“The dial on the bottom controls the…oh!”

Anna’s cut off as he makes an upward curling motion with the index and middle fingers of his left hand. His fingers aren’t even inside her, yet the feeling scrapes directly over her g-spot and Anna almost comes on the spot. It’s never been hard to get her off and her pussy is starting to soak the comforter beneath her.

“I am aware of how to use it,” he replies, teasing the tip of the toy up and down her hungry slit, barely brushing her clit. “The video about the lesbians was very helpful.”

Somehow it’s very easy for her to picture him sitting at the foot of a bed in some motel room while the boys are away, transfixed with the images of two women fingering each other and she just has to ask. “Did you like what you saw?”

He positions the toy at her entrance, but doesn’t push inside. Anna impatiently tries to push forward onto it, but Cas pins her tighter to the bed with a single thought. “It was very arousing,” he replied. “I thought of you. And Meg. Not that I believe it would happen, but I enjoyed the thought of her fucking you.”

She doesn’t even have the chance to get angry over that statement – no way would it ever happen, but he was shoving the toy inside her up to the hilt and turning it on to the third setting. Anna moans loud, trying to thrust back against it and find some friction fast. She squirms, trying to get him to do something about it, but instead of taking any sort of initiative, Castiel crawls away from her, off the bed and to a chair at the foot of the bed.

Before she can question why, the toy thrusts into her of its own accord and her hips arch against it at the flex of Castiel’s fingers. Anna pants heavily, looking up at him with a dark look in her eyes. Just as she’s getting into the game, he still stares at her, eyes clear and blue. Innocent to the end, even if his trousers are clearly tented and the pressure has got to be killing him.

She gives him a sly smile, even as her hips work against the rhythm he’s setting, slow but deliberate. It isn’t hard enough yet, but he knows this dance by now. She’s taught him how to get her off and he’s showing her what he’s learned. It’s working. Her cunt pulses around the toy and she whimpers behind the smile, needing more pressure where there isn’t any.

Cas tightens his fingers into a fist and Anna sees stars, tossing her head back as the toy rams into her g-spot once again. She still can’t move, even when her head is filling of thoughts of just fucking. Him, the toy – it doesn’t matter right now. She just wants more.

“Is it customary for the sheets to be soaked in this fashion?”

Anna’s tiny, huffing laugh at his question is one of delight, but she’s having trouble finding the appropriate words to speak. “You should know by now that….ohhhhhh fuck!”

In no way is she prepared for the setting to be kicked up one notch with a flick of his wrist or the sensation of a tongue lapping at her clit. Anna’s hips are humping the air now and she’s desperately trying to find some friction, wishing she could just get one hand free. Her high, breathy moans permeate the room and Castiel watches her transfixed. As if she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and she’s never seen him look at anyone or anything else like that before.

“You should come now.”

And she does.

Her cries cause every light bulb in the room to shatter while whole body arches as her hips lift off the bed, her inner muscles clenching hard around the toy. It’s too much – way too much stimulation, but still she wants more.

“C-Cas…Cas, baby…please…”

He seems amused at the idea of her babbling to him in Enochian and the toy starts fucking her in earnest. It isn’t his cock and it can’t ever replace him, but as soon as the vibration setting goes all the way up and he pounds it directly against her g-spot, Anna seizes and comes again, a litany of obscenities escaping her.

He tilts his head and frowns. “You should not blaspheme.”

He says it as if he isn’t still driving a vibrator into her as hard as he can with nothing but his Grace and he isn’t so hard that his zipper is threatening to pop.

Anna tries to point this out, but all that comes out are desperate moans. She’s so overstimulated she doesn’t know the difference between one orgasm and the next or if he’s abusing his Grace further to keep her in a constant state of it, causing her body to tremble and thrash beneath his ministrations. She bites her bottom lip, sobbing in pleasure. There are actual tears running down her face. It feels as if she’s being fucked and licked all at once, with a mouth attending to each nipple and it’s more than even an angel can take.

“C-Cas…!” she tries. “If you don’t…if you don’t stop, I’m…I’m…!”

There’s no way he’s ready to see this yet – it will confuse him, she knows it, but she can’t hold it back much longer. The pressure is almost unbearable and one more well-placed thrust of the vibrator into her g-spot has her screaming, knees drawn up and thighs trembling.

He allows the toy to slip out and Anna gushes, soaking the sheets, the comforter, even possibly the carpet at the foot of the bed. The moan she makes is almost tortured, pathetic, even though all she’s feeling is pure pleasure as her hips stutter of their own accord. This is when she’d normally bring her hand down and cover herself, stroking lightly until the aftershocks pass, but she’s still helpless. Unable to do anything except twitch deliriously, still throbbing.

It isn’t until she feels Castiel leaning over her again that she registers anything. She can only whimper, coherent words having escaped her. She hums lightly as he nuzzles her throat, then her jaw in quiet affection and her hand comes up to thread in his hair. She doesn’t even realize he released her minutes ago.

He places a chaste kiss on her lips, almost shy. “That was very beautiful,” he said softly. “I would…I would…like to make you do that again. With your permission.”

Anna can do nothing but smile. She knows what he wants, and he’s earned it. If nothing else, he’s a very attentive lover. It just seems to be something that’s inherent in him and has nothing to do with his inexperience. In some ways, she wonders if her fear of getting too involved or her doubts of his being ready are wrong.

Clearly, it’s too late for any of that.

One arm threads around his shoulders, while the other hand slips between them, undoing his belt and trousers to reach inside and wrap around him. He gasps at her touch, thrusting automatically into her hand, eyes closed and lips parted. Anna hasn’t seen anything so beautiful either.

“Come on,” she manages, wrapping her legs around him. “Let me feel you.”


End file.
